


Dangan Murder Drabbles

by FigletChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ( one is where Chiaki is male 'cause of who requested one of the drabbles ), Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Murder-Suicide, gundam just brutually killing different characters, just so much blood && different ways of murder, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigletChan/pseuds/FigletChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix of murder Drabbles where Gundam Tanaka kills characters in certain ways based off a horror prompt meme on tumblr. None are based off canon && are for pure gore/murder enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead: Chihiro

**Author's Note:**

> Yo - its been a while since I've written anything properly, so I grant you with these !!
> 
> Drabbles have been really helping me lately, though its been really difficult to write or even focus on my longer fanfictions. But I'm happy that I can finally publish something for Dangan Ronpa !! I will warn that they do get pretty graphic && none of them fit together, aside from Mondos && ishimarus (which I still need to write) but I hope you enjoy all the gore && death 
> 
> The prompt was based off this: http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/120830660741/send-please-no-for-my-muse-to-murder-yours-in

**THE** halls were empty and it began to get darker and darker. Yet the programmer was still working in the computer room, eyes focused on the numbers and letters that filled the screen. Thoughts lost as they listened to music to help with there concentration; rhythmic beats that soothed all of there worries, that almost gave them a cheerful feeling as they remained collected. Not allowing sleep to become a enemy; they had to get this code finished if they wanted to help souda finish his present for Miss Sonia’s birthday **_! !_**

**EVEN** if the programmer was use to the sleepless nights, they were starting to feel the effects. Yawning he sleepily rubbed his eyes, looking through there playlist so that they could see if there was any other music that might wake them up a bit more. As of right now, he found that sleep wasn’t an option. He would have to apologize to Ishimaru in advance in case he falls to sleep by accident in lesson.

**❝**  Hmm _**? ?**  _ **❞**  

**MUDDY** yellow eyes fluttered open, taing note of a  _‘ ENGINE’_ sound within there music. No, that wasn’t right at all. With there focus taken away from there coding, they looked at there playlist, looking at the name of the song; which they had listened to a lot before, so why had there been a motor sound **_??_**   Believing that they had imagined it they looked back towards there screen…  


**EVERYTHING** suddenly blacking out. 

**THE** motor sound echoed throughout the room with sparks, crackles and the tearing of plastic following it. Hands freeing on top of the keyboard as the small male shakily tilted his head, taking note of the sharp razor blades. Sparks that fled from the torn up electrical equipment. And Crimson liquid that slipped down the blade of the **CHAINSAW.**    


**PUPILS** dialeted, a scream emitting from there small frame as they fell back with the computer chair. Ripping there headphones out as the other tore the chainsaw from the computer equipment, eyes almost glaring in the darkness. 

**❝**   **P-PLEASE NO _! !_ ❞**   


**THEY** shakily screamed, throwing there arms up for defence as they used there legs to push themselves across the floor, heart racing as the adrenaline easily woke them up.  Right now, being wide awake didn’t bother the small male, they just wanted to **GET AWAY** from them — but fate didn’t work like that. Eyes shook as tears fell down, shakily turning there head as they looked at the book shelve they had pushed them self to. Quickly looking around, they saw how they had cornered themselves. Grasping a squeal like a dying mouse, they hastily stood up, looking at how close the other stood. How the sound of the chainsaw now embedded itself in there brain.

_        (  I’M SCARED I D-DON’T WANT TO DIE HERE )  
_

**WORDS** echoed through there head, finding a sense of bravery deep down they made a break for it. The exit was so close ** _! !_**   But why did it seem even closer than before **_? ?_   **There body starting to feel warm, a groan emitting through there lips as everything felt so heavy and painful. Opening there eyes once again, realizing how they were on the floor. The floor **_? ?_**

**_**❝**  G Y UR AAHHHHHHH **❞**   
_ **

**BLOOD** started to flow across the floor, a laughter following it, as the small figure weakily turned there head. Dialeting as they saw the sharp blade embedded there side. The crimson liquid pooling out, everything starting to become darker as the motor sound vibrated across the wall with the laughter. Another screaming groan from Chihiro as the taller male dug it deeper into there abdomen, the squelching of muscle and organs and splattering blood taking control of the sound as everything began to quieten down. Once they had finally spotted that the programmer has perished. 

**❝** Not even a mouse would be fitting for this mockery.  **❞**   


**LIFTING** the chainsaw they walked around the blood, pausing at the door as they looked at the crime scene. Grinning like a mad man as the light began to illuminate the liquid that stained his clothes, flexing his fingers as he stopped the motor of the chainsaw, turning heel as he started to walk off.

**❝** That took **longer** than expected, I hope the Dark Devas aren’t feeling parched. **❞**  


	2. Dead: Mondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went on one when I wrote Mondos, but I had to much fun killing him !  
> Plus I had alot to build up seeing as Mondos will connect with ishimarus, which will be more clear once I write his. but, tbh, if I feel like it I'll make this into a small series of different ways of killing characters. So if you want a character killed by gundam, just tell me who && how an I'll happily write it !!
> 
> But be worn of intense gore/ assisted suicide

**SUN** setting, the delinquent craned his neck, watching the ceiling as he groaned. Waiting to be dismissed from his apparent  **‘unfair‘** detention; I highly doubt you wouldn’t get punished for accidentally hitting a teacher. Though, right now he didn’t have the energy for any of this, he just wanted to leave and meet up with the gang; to find a way to let out his frustration.

**❝**  'is shit is getting ridiculous **! !**   **❞**

**VOICE** echoed against the walls as he yanked his body up, looking around in the empty room, sighing heavily as he grabbed his temple. Groaning once more. Just why wasn’t Ishi’ here already to dismiss him; he tilted his head as he glanced at the clock. Eyes opening wide as he stood up.

_20 MINUTES LATE_

**A** confused expression was obvious as a apparent  _“eh ?”_ was audible as he checked the time again. It was impossible, Ishimaru **WOULD** never be late; even for the dismissal of those in detention. But, right now, Ishimaru was no where in sight. Though, he’s a busy kid so maybe he just didn’t have the time to come back **_? ?_** Convincing himself of that, he yawned and stretched, a silent sound of a crack, as he decided it was about time he could get out of the class room. _FINALLY **! !**_

**THE** air was silent as a strained scream forced the taller male to bluntly stop his tracks, only just leaving the room as he turned back. Eyes wide as he was welcomed with the empty classroom. Just what was that **_? ?_**

**ALREADY** irritated with the delayed leave, he found this annoying; he didn’t have time for this shit **_! !_** Even if he had no clue what just happened. Taking a deep breath and with a flick of his jacket he decided it was just best to leave; it was nothing. It just had to be. Right **_? ?_**

**❝** I can finally leave this shit hole, Ishi’ will just have to – what th’ fuck **_? ?_**   **❞**  


** EYES  ** opened wide as he noticed the scent of fire which followed with the essence of smoke. With a raised eyebrow he walked closer, confused at why the alarms hadn’t gone off if there was a  _ ‘fire’ _ ; even he was smart enough to know that one needed to be set off if there was a fire. So why hadn’t it **_? ?_** If it hadn’t, than something was indeed incredible wrong. If the alarm hadn’t gone off, than certainly Ishimaru would notify the presence of a fire. So why hadn’t he either ** _! !_**

**BITING** his lip, he started to pick up his pace as he followed the direction of the smoke. Leading him higher and higher, taking two steps at a time as he made his way up the stairs. The smoke getting heavier, his lungs starting to feel the effects as he yanked on his top, using it to block out the deadly air. Heaving heavily as he knotted his eyebrows, everything starting to become harder to see. But, he didn’t let that stop him as he continued to make his way up the stairs. Spotting a thin crack of light. Throwing his arm out as a  ‘ **FLUNK** ’ and a bright cloudy light welcomed him.

**THE** school roof. That is where he had ended up. 

**LETTING** go of his shirt he looked around, wafting the smell of smoke around as he hacked a cough, figuring it was best to shut the door to stop anymore of the smoke. 

**❝** ‘Is shit is gettin’ weird as hell now. Not even I would start a fire, so who the hell did **_? ?_ ❞ **  


**CONFUSED,** he turned as he started to walk around, seeing if he could find any trace of where the fire could be. Maybe he had overshot it when he ended up on the roof, or it was around here somewhere. And that was when he spotted it; a clump of wood and paper with a blazing fire beside the main vent that lead into the school. 

****❝** **SHIT _! !_** **❞**  
**

**YELLING** out, he ran over, stomping and trying his best to stop the enraged fire. But as he was right now, it was impossible to even put a ‘dent’ in it. Groaning as he kicked his leg, sneering at the slight pain he felt around his ankle; its what you get for exposing skin to fire. Though, that wasn’t the issue right now; turning tail, he had to go notify other people if Hope Peaks didn’t want turn into a smoke club.

**❝** Wait, what th’ hell **_? ?_** **❞**  


**PRISTINE,** neat, black boots were visible. The taller male confused as he walked over, easier recognizing them as - wait, why in the world would they be here **_? ?_** Looking down at them, he thought it was a crude joke that someone was playing on him, had they set this up for him **? ?** God, if he found out who it was he’ll give them a new one.

**SIGHING,** he grasped the railing and looked over, but as quickly as he looked over it was as quick for how he backed away. Eyes dialeted as he held his stomach, refusing to let his gag reflexes win. He had to be sure, no, it just couldn’t be. Lifting a firm hand, he grabbed the railing once more and looked back over. 

**IT** was him. There was no **doubt** about it.

**GROAN.** Mondos attention was immediately brought elsewhere as he yelped out, a shock of pain shot through his body from his shoulder. A glint of metal almost blinding him as he went to quickly turn. Halting immediately as the pain deepened before a quick _‘woosh’_ sent him backwards, grasping his shoulder as he looked; blood spluttering down, visible against his brown jacket, a gaping wound as he saw the mess of skin and muscle. His stomach not being able to handle the sights he kept on seeing.

**LOOKING** up, as he wiped his mouth he took note of the lift of the axe and the recognizable scarf. god, he knew that kid was a wackjob ** _! !_** Gritting his teeth, he jumped sideways, clenching a groan of pain as he hit the tiles of the roof floor. Blood gushing from his leg as he glared towards the breeder. Who instead simply smiled back towards him, his eyes cloudy as he remained still and silent. Lifting his arms once more as he wrenched his arms down, continuously throwing hits with the axe at mondo. Spluttering blood covering the pale tone of the breeders body and his ‘clean’ clothes. But, his enemy right now was mondo and he certainly was putting up a fight.

**GRASPING** his air, he had found a chance to kick the other down, pulling himself up, hissing with the pain he quickly (as fast as he could) darted for some cover. As everything fell deathly quiet. Holding his lungs he looked around; he had to escape, god, if only the kid didn’t get the first hit he would’ve easily beat his arse (his anger boiling towards the use of a weapon) ** _! !_**

**EVERYTHING** felt warm as he blinked, words knotted into a spluttering mess as his throat began to clog up. Coughing up, which he found impossible to do. As the world began to slightly haze, the cackling of fire and a deathly laugh greeting him as he found it impossible to turn. Only finding the power to avert his eyes. Noticing the wooden handle and a wide grin as he realized what had happened.

**❝** Y- YOu Fuc- fuCKER **❞**  


**WORDS** tangled in his throat as blood continued to pool, turning his white shirt into a dark shade of red. His skin becoming sticky, with the cut blade of the axe being the only thing blocking his death. But, he knew that wasn’t going to last long as he wrenched his mouth open, using his last pound of strength to grab the other. Which was pointless, as he was the one with all the power in this situation.

     **❝** It is time for the dog to be _PUT_ down. **❞**

**WITH** the words he finally spoke, he placed another hand onto the wooden handle, grinning as eyes stared towards the brute. Using his godly strength to ounce the sharp blade even more into his throat, blood spluttering as the muscle squelched. Before **YANKING** the blade out, lifting it up past his head as he whacked the blade straight back into the same wound.

** BONE ** snapping, muscle snapping as Mondo gaped his mouth open, throwing up the blood that clogged up in his throat. Body convulsing as his tear ducts wield up, losing strength as there was a fine  _**SNAP** _ . Eyes rolled up, crimson liquid staining everything it came in contact with as it followed with a silent  _ thump _ .

**PULLING** the axe out from the bricked wall, there was another thumb as the axe fell to his side. Using his bandaged hand to wipe blood off his face as he looked at the pieces of the body below him, Smirking as he pulled out a clean cloth, turning as he started to walk off, cleaning the bloody axe.

     **❝** If only the puppy didn’t fight, then it would have been such a peaceful sleep. **❞**  



	3. Dead: Monomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the slaughter continues this one is about killing usami, I strongly say to not read this one if you are squimishy at the thought of being drained of your blood as that is what is focused around this killing. 
> 
> Though it was a lot of fun to right, seeing as I don't normally write the other characters.  
> But enjoy the breeder Slaughtering a Rabbit ^^

**THE** sun was high and there was a calm breeze, everything was the same as usual; everyone was awoken by the morning announcement; they all meet for breakfast; and then set out to find the materials for there teachers new task, while others set out to there cleaning duties. 

**THOUGH** , the teacher hadn’t been seen since that morning.

**HAJIME** walked to the restaurant with Chiaki, wiping the sweat from his forehead before they took a seat. Using the fans they had been given that morning to cool themselves before Mahiru joined them with drinks. 

**❝**  Usami should be happy we were able to clean up the huts in this heat, especially  
       with the use of air conditioning that we have.  **❞**   


**❝**  She’ll be happy about all the hard work … I think **? ?**   **❞**   


**THEY**  paused, taking the cool drinks and enjoying the coolness of them. Though, on the other hand Mahiru started to think about something as she swirled the ice in her drink with her straw. Taking a deep breath as he rested her fisted hands along her hips.

**❝**   Be grateful that we have air conditioning, but wasn’t that teacher suppose to make  
       an announcement to everyone after they had finished **_? ?_**   I know we’re here but a few  
       went to the pool to cool off.  **❞**   


**MAHIRU** had a point, the teacher had promised that this morning before rushing off to go deal with some business that she needed to tend to. So, why hadn’t any of the students seen her since then ** _? ?_**

* * *

**❝** **SILENCE**. Did a god give you permission to speak leporine **??**  ❞ 

**MULTI** coloured eyes glared down towards the terrified rabbit he loomed over, checking her ropes thoroughly to ensure she was properly tied down. After giving them a once over he walked away to a desk, slipping the draw open as he pulled out a pristine butchers knife. Inspecting it by lightly grazing his finger over the blade. _PERFECT_ , he thought as he made his way back over.

**❝** Gundam-chan I am youw sensei how could you d-do this **_? ?_  **❞   


**FEAR** was evident in the rabb- no the plush toys voice. Causing the god to laugh as he listed the blade up towards the rabbits neck, eyes glaring at her. But, she couldn’t do anything as she simply laid there tied up, crying helplessly with no way of being able to cry out. Gundam, he was her pwecious student **_! !_** She had to speak some sense into him, to understand WHY he was doing this in the first place **_! !_**

**❝** How **_? ?_   **Disgusting words indeed, to speak them to a god when you are the one  
     at fualt; your lies as _FAKE_ as your being. ❞   


**USAMI’S** ears flinched at the words; what ever did he mean by that ** _? ?_** well, it could mean one thing but it was impossible to find it out … he couldn’t have possibly found out it was just a simulation ! ! As she thought about it, she picked up on everything on just how impossible it was for him. Well, she knew gundam was a smart boy but the Future Foundation had the most high tech software that made it impossible for the students to find any trace of this being a simulation. It was a island of HAPPINESS, FUN and LOVE _**! !**   _That was it; well that's all the students believed.

**SHE** needed to find out if he knew and turn this situation around fast **_! !_   **But, her thoughts were cut short. 

**❝** Vile of a breeder, but I have the knowledge to know that it won’t take long for you  
      to bleed out. If you **CLAIM** to be like a rabbit than it makes things simpler … I will  
      ensure the mortals will understand what type of pathetic demon you and this hell  
      really is. I WILL grant the wish of freedom **_! !_** ❞   


**ANGER** could be seen in the gods eyes as he lifted the butchers night, Usami screaming for him to wait but he simply refused to listen to her words. Leaving incisions in both her wrist, setting the knife down as he knelt down, ensuring that the buckets were in place. _DRIP. DRIP._ A smirk made itself welcome on the god’s face as he stood back up, folding his arms as he watched the liquid ooze from her small frame. Having never used the process of Exsanguination, he found the sight intriguing at the very least. Snickering as her heard her fumbling words.

**❝** Gundam-chan you awe g-going to regwet t-this please st-stop **_! !_  **❞   


**TEARS** ran down her face, finding the process painful as gundam continued to mock her before making his way to the door. Resting his hand on the door frame as he looked back towards her, the blood flow starting to become less and less as time went on. But, he didn’t pay much mind as he left the room, only just remembering to say something before he shut the door. His red eye almost looking like a demons as he smirked towards her.

**❝** Hold your worries, as I will ensure that Chiaki is dealt with as well. You are   
      **both** demons upon this world that need to be rid of.❞   


**CLOSING** the door with a firm ‘CLICK’ he started to walk off, eyes sharp as he began to ponder the thoughts of how he would deal with Chiaki, how he would FREE everyone from this hell world. How he would make the Future Foundation pay as he spotted the camera, waving towards it as he made his way to the restaurant. Usami left in silence as she continued to weep, to weak to use her magic against the rope as the feeling of failure loomed over her; all she wanted to do was help her students, not be slaughtered like a rabbit.


	4. Dead: Chikashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was has cisswap ( Chiaki - Chikashi ) && again like I stated it was based off the muse I had to write the drabble for && as you can see this one looks more like a drabble than the others ( as I finally learnt what it takes to make it look like a drabble )
> 
> This one was based off the meme http://angstmemes.tumblr.com/post/121689715492/send-me-and-my-muse-will-kill-yours-right && I based this one around if Gundam killed Chikashi in a canon setting during the island killings etc.

**IT** was past the 9pm curfew for when all of the humans residing on the island had to be in a mess of slumber. hardly anyone could sleep though as the group became smaller  **_& & _ ** smaller. yet some still found it possible to believe in the hope that everyone was struggling to come by.

                   One of   _those_ being Chikashi ……  
                                But a SHAME that hope is what will **kill** him.

**THE** island was surrounded in a cool pit of darkness, enough for him to make his way down to Chikashi’s cabin. the time beyond midnight giving him the cover he needed to ensure no one would awake from there slumber **_& &_** catch him walking along the wooden surrounding of the cabins. especially **without** the Dark Devas. ( ~~which would defiantly make him look suspicious~~ )

**TAKING** a deep breath he pulled along the stopped he had previously placed at there door, thankful that the sleepy classmate hadn’t noticed it. slowly pushing the door open ( removing his boots outside ) as he kept his movements to a slow pace as to not alarm the other. thankfully, they were indeed pre occupied into a game like he _believed_ they would be. 

** DRAWING  ** his breath, he picked at one of the many scattered wires around the room with his bandaged hand. making a perk the other before throwing the wire up  **_& &_ ** grasping it around the others throat. Jabbing his elbow into his neck to tighten the grip of the wire (  **_& &_ ** to avoid using his other hand which would help to decrease evidence ). a croaking tone emitted from the other as the gamepad they had been holding collided with the floor, knocking the batteries out before a flash of a ** ‘ GAME OVER ‘ ** covered the fading screen. 

**CROAKING** became a choking grasp for air as the other sleepily threw there arm back, failing as there words fell flat ( thats if you could even call them words ). it was a struggle. but, he soon stopped moving as his hand fell to the floor   ** _& &_ **ceased all motion. taking a deep breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he allowed the body to drop, adjusting it slightly to make it appear he had fallen asleep ( asleep fixing his jacket **_& &_ **gamepad, though failing to find the other battery ). with that fixed he moved to the bed, lifting the mattress as he slipped the cord underneath, pushing is near the back before ensuring the mattress looked as how it previously had. 

 **FINDING** his work to be done he looked over the scene, checking it a few times before opting to leave, taking his boots as he quietly made his way back to his cottage. 

  **❝**  In order to reach HOPE those mortals need to overcome **DESPAIR** , right, Chikashi **_??_ ❞**


End file.
